Scarlett Starling's Farting Problem
by cryingcarnivore1999
Summary: Scarlett is holding a special contest for her loyal fans. One lucky person gets to Duel this popular idol, and if they win, they get a free card of their choice! Of course, they're never told of the punishment for losing to Scarlett...
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Starling's Farting Problem

As the popular Dueling idol Scarlett Starling, wearing her pink fluffy skirt with a large yellow heart attachment covering her modest breasts, her hair done up in two massive pink ear-like protrusions, and her long light pink gloves, finished singing her hit single on stage for her thousands of adoring fans, she was already excited. She had a special surprise ready for her crowd of fans.

"Attention, everyone," She called out to her fans, "I have a special announcement to make. One of you will be randomly selected to come backstage with me and receive a special surprise. The one lucky audience member has a chance to Duel everyone's favorite pop idol!" As she said that, the crowd roared in excitement.

"The way it works is simple. If the spotlight randomly lands on you, you have a chance to duel with me. And if you win, you'll get any one Duel Monster card of your choice!" Then the spotlight flashed and started moving in a random pattern around the crowd. "And it begins! Start the countdown!

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…" By this point, the crowd had silenced and had their collective breath held in anticipation. "Four… three… two… ONE!" And the light stopped on a girl wearing a black maid-like costume, with her grey hair done up like cat ears. "And there she is! What is your name, challenger?" "C-Cathy… Cathy Katherine…" said the young girl, clearly very stunned at the revelation that she would get to duel with one of the world's most famous Duelists.

"Alright, one of the attendants will lead you backstage for our Duel. I'll see you there!" exclaimed Scarlett as she turned to walk off stage into the area behind the stage, and she gave a smug grin as she let out a loud brassy fart, which caused one of her nearby attendants to cough loudly. "Heh… of course, I never said what would happen if that lucky person were to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes, Scarlett stepped into her Dueling ring backstage, as Cathy stood there, waiting for her to get ready. "Alright, Ms. Katherine, are you ready to Duel?"

"Yeah, I've been ready for the past 5 minutes! Where were you, Scarlett?"

"Oh, you know, just dealing with some fans." She hadn't been completely lying. One particularly crazy fan had actually snuck backstage and tried to get her autograph. Instead, he got a brutal and gassy punishment and was promptly thrown into the streets.

"Anyways, I hope you're as ready as you seem. I'm no joke!" Cathy exclaimed. After she said this, Scarlett activated her pink Duel Disk, as did Catherine with her black Duel Disk, and Scarlett activated her Duel Gazer, followed by Cathy activating hers. They both called out to each other, "LET'S DUEL!" as their Life Point counters appeared in front of them.

And after a few tense moments of Dueling (which were being publicly displayed via video stream), the Duel reached its climax. Cathy had out her signature card, the XYZ Monster Cat Girl Magician, as well as the Field Spell Cat World, which changed the scenery from the normal battle room to a large open grassy plain filled with cats, and doubled CGM's Attack Points from 2000 to a whopping 4000. Scarlett, on the other hand, had out the monster Madolche Chouxvalier, who only had 1700 Attack Points, and one face-down card. Cathy was down to 500 Life Points, and Scarlett was at 2400.

"Prepare yourself! I use my monster's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can cut her attack in half and allow her to attack you directly!" One of the two orbiting spheres around CGM moved and collided with her, and her attack fell from 4000 to its original 2000. "Now, attack Scarlett directly!" CGM's magic wand glowed brightly as it fired an energy blast which hit Scarlett, and her Life Points fell from 2400 to 400, leaving her with less than Cathy. "Nya-ha-ha! Next turn, you're finished, Ms. Starling! But for now, I end my turn."

"I'm impressed, but this is where it ends!" Scarlett shouted as she drew her card. "I activate my face-down, Madolche Waltz! This Trap Card deals 300 points of damage to your Life Points whenever a Madolche monster attacks or is attacked. Then, I play the Field Spell Madolche Chateau." The scenery then changed to a large open lawn with a massive mansion in the background. "This card increases the Attack and Defense Points of Madolche monsters by 500 Points each! And without Cat World, your Magician returns to her original Attack points!" Her Chouxvalier's attack then increased to 2200, and CGM returned to 2000. "Now, Chouxvalier, attack her Cat Girl Magician!" Her monster then rushed forward and impaled CGM with a large lance, destroying her and dealing 200 Points of damage, leaving her with 300. "And now my Madolche Waltz will deal another 300 Points of damage, ending this Duel!" Cathy's Life Points then fell to 0, ending the Duel as the battlefield returned to normal.

"Meow… I lost…" Cathy said, clearly upset. "Though I guess I should've expected it. I mean, you're a world famous Dueling Idol. I don't think I could ever beat you."

"Actually, you put up a good fight, Cathy. You almost had me there!" Scarlett said comfortingly to Cathy, and Cathy started to feel a bit better. "Th-thanks, Ms. Starling. That means a lot coming from you. Well, I'd best be going. See ya!" And she turned to the door and began walking towards it, but two of Scarlett's bodyguards stepped in Cathy's way, blocking the door, and the live camera feed stopped playing. "Huh? Umm, you're blocking the door."

"Yes they are, Cathy." Scarlett said, her tone now slightly sinister. "You see, I told you you'd get a card if you won. But I never said what would happen if you lost." 

This confused Cathy, but she didn't have much time to think about these words before one of Scarlett's guards walked over and slammed his elbow into Cathy's temple, knocking her unconscious. "Take her to my dressing room," Scarlett ordered her men, and they picked up Cathy's limp body and carried her to Scarlett's room. "Oooh, I'm so excited about this, I could just-" and before she could finish her statement, she let out a loud wet fart, which left a small brown stain at the back of her skirt. "Oops! Guess I got TOO excited." And she walked to her dressing room, laughing quietly as she closed the door and locked it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"…Ugh," Cathy mumbled, as she awoke in a dark room. "W-Where am I?" She tried to get up, but fond that her body seemed to be tied down" What the… What's going on here?!"

"Don't worry, Cathy," Cathy heard a familiar voice from the shadows. "You're in my room."

"Huh? Scarlett?! Why am I in here? And why can't I move?" She said, now starting to get worried. Suddenly, the lights were flicked on, revealing that Cathy was wrapped in a very sturdy ribbon and strapped onto a large heart-shaped bed in a large room. "Huh?! Scarlett, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Quit freaking out, Cathy. I'm going to explain everything to you. You see, I told everyone that if they beat me in a Duel, I'd give them any card they wanted. But I never said what would happen if they were to lose." Scarlett explained as she walked over to the bed towards Cathy. "You see, you can't just get a free card or get off scot free. There needs to be a risk for that great of a reward.

"What are you talking about? A-are you going to hurt me?!" Cathy cried in dismay.

"No, Ms. Cathy," Scarlett said soothingly, "Though, you may get a bit nauseous." And as she said this, she turned her back to Cathy, bent over, and let out a loud fart in Cathy's face, which caused her to start coughing uncontrollably.

"EWW! That's disgusting!" Cathy struggled harder against her bindings, but still couldn't escape.

"Don't bother, Cathy. I made sure those bindings were snug as a bug in a rug!" Scarlett said, smiling almost sadistically at Cathy's reaction. "And there's plenty more where THAT came from!"

"Please, let me go, Scarlett!" Cathy pleaded, not wanting to smell any more of Scarlett's gas. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you let me go now!"

Scarlett simply laughed at this request. "Sorry! You lost, and now you must pay the price." And she farted again in Cathy's face, this one worse than the first, and Cathy started squirming harder against her bindings, but they still didn't loosen a bit. "And now I'm going to tell you a little secret," She leaned in close to Cathy and whispered in her ear, "I've managed to avoid taking showers or changing my outfit for 2 whole weeks. And I had a large meal of pepperoni pizza before my concert, so my gas is sure to be extra smelly, just for you." After hearing this, Cathy started yelling for help. "That's useless too, Cathy! This room is totally soundproof, and even if it wasn't, the entire audience is either home or on their way home, and my guards are all helping me to do this uninterrupted. But you can keep yelling if you want, though it won't change anything." Scarlett then got into the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over Cathy's head and the lower half of her own body, and let out a nasty wet fart.

"Huh?" Cathy was confused at first, until the smell reached her nose. It was a mix of rancid sweat and moldy cheese, and was completely trapped under the blanket with her. She began to cough and hack loudly, struggling hard, trying to knock the blanket loose, but it barely moved from its position. "EW, EW, EW! LET ME GO, YOU SICK FREAK!"

"It's no use, Cathy! You're completely helpless down there!" Scarlett proclaimed as she farted again, this one a silent hiss, and it hit Cathy's nose like a truck, filling her nostrils with the aroma of rotten meat and awful sweat. She tried to hold her breath, but the smell still got through, burning her nose and causing her eyes to water profusely. "How was THAT one, Cathy?!"

"Putrid!" Cathy exclaimed between breaths, "Now let me GO!" Of course, Scarlett refused and let out a series of long brassy farts, each one stronger and larger than the last. "Please! I'm having t-trouble breathing down here!"

"Well, then, have a breath of THIS!" Scarlett let out a long wet fart, and the intensity only increased as it mixed with all the leftover gas from her previous farts, making life for Cathy's sense of smell absolutely hellish. Once she felt she'd had enough fun with this method, which was about 15 minutes later, she pulled the blanket off of Cathy, giving her a breath of fresh air. "Enjoy that, because I'm not even CLOSE to being done with you." She said, her nose twitching at the smell of her own gas. "Pew! That IS bad! Too bad it's only gonna get worse for you from here, Cathy."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

As Cathy stared at Scarlett in Horror, her heart was racing as she thought of the different forms of non-painful torture that could be applied to her. "Please have mercy, Scarlett! My nose can't take much more!"

"Sure it can!" Scarlett exclaimed, "That's why I'm giving you this rest. I just hope you don't pass out from what I'm about to subject you to." And as she said that, the pulled off her shoes and slowly peeled her sweat-drenched socks off, revealing small yet incredibly filthy feet. "Remember what I said earlier. I haven't showered or changed my outfit for 2 weeks! You're in for a pretty rough time!" She then kneeled on the bed, her feet planted firmly under her own rear, and started farting on them, increasing the intensity of the already retched foot odor. "I've never tried this on another person before. I'm excited to see how this works."

"Please stop!" Cathy yelled.

"No dice, Cathy! You know, I'm getting tired of your constant pleas for freedom." Then, after 20 minutes of soaking her feel in her raunchy farts, she planted them on Cathy's face, sticking her sweaty toes into Cathy's nostrils and mouth, filling them with the taste of 2 weeks' worth of sweat and nasty farts. Cathy was utterly disgusted, but couldn't even scream as her mouth was filled with Scarlett's absolutely rotten-tasting feet. She tried to move her head away, but Scarlett's leaned forward and grabbed her head, trapping her totally at Scarlett's mercy. "How does it taste, Cathy? Pretty bad, I'd imagine." But she knew Cathy was experiencing more than just awful foot stink and taste. Cathy felt the sweat enter her nostrils, coating her sinuses with awful odor, and Scarlett was intentionally rubbing her toes over Cathy's tongue, covering it in rancid sweat and downright lethal fart gas. And Cathy's head was stuck in this position, unable to even struggle against Scarlett's vice-like grip. She just wanted to be let go, but she knew Scarlett wasn't going to let that happen for a long time. After a half hour of this, Scarlett took her feet out of Cathy's mouth and nostrils. Cathy could still taste the mixture of sweat and farts all over her tongue, but at least she wasn't being forced to taste it from the source anymore.

"Are you d-done yet?" Cathy said, clearly dazed from what she just went through. "Please, I just want to go home."

"Don't worry, I'm almost close to being finished." Scarlett said, and a devilish grin crossed her face. "But we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." And Cathy started to tremble in fear at the thought of what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett Starling's Fighting Problem Chapter 5

"Okay, Cathy. It's time for the climax of your punishment. And, I'll just say, if you thought the last two were bad, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet!" Of course, Cathy was less than pleased at hearing this news, so she started trying to struggle out of her bindings and calling for help. "Oh my gosh, when will you get the picture? NO ONE can hear you, and you can't escape!" Then her eyes turned to the pair of filthy socks she had left on the bed near Cathy. Cathy noticed this, and realized what Scarlett was thinking.

"No, please not that. I'll let you do anything you want to me, just please, ANYTHING but that!" However, Scarlett brushed aside these cries and walked over and sat on her socks and let out a series of foghorn-like farts, which clung to the socks and caused their already ungodly smell to increase in foulness. She then took one sock and balled it up, then stuffed it in Cathy's mouth, filling it with the rancid taste of week-old sweat and the rotten meaty taste of Scarlett's flatulence. She tried to spit them out, but Scarlett used her finger to hold it in place as she pulled the other sock over Cathy's mouth and tied it at the back of her head, trapping the rotten sock in Cathy's mouth. They tried calling for help, but the sock muffled her screams down to a little muffled mumbling.

"Perfect!" Scarlett said, "It's about time you learned to shut up!' And she laughed loudly as she walked slowly to Cathy and pushed her head onto the bed. She then positioned herself so that she was facing Cathy's legs, her butt was above Cathy's head, and her legs rested on either side of Cathy's head. Cathy looked up and saw the most horrifying sight she'd seen all night. She was staring at a pair of completely sweat-soaked panties clinging to Scarlett's butt, with a large brown stain on them. She figured that the stain was either the result of Scarlett's poor physical hygiene over the past two weeks, but knowing that didn't comfort her at all.

"MMPH!" Cathy called from beneath her, but her voice was so muffled by the socks that Scarlett couldn't even hear her. Cathy stared silently in horror as Scarlett's butt slowly descended towards her face. She tried to worm her head away, but Scarlett's feet suddenly closed in and held Cathy's head in place. And Scarlett heard Cathy moan as her butt finally made first contact with her face.

"Alright, are you ready, Cathy?" Cathy tried to yell up to Scarlett to convince her to stop, but the surprisingly heavy pop idol's rear muffled it even further than the rancid sock in her mouth. Scarlett knew that Cathy was suffering under her. Cathy had her face firmly stuck in Scarlett's sweaty panties. Her face was getting covered in Scarlett's rancid bodily fluids, and based on the odor in her nostrils, she realized that her nose was right in the brown spot on the back of Scarlett's panties. And Scarlett's skirt was surrounding Cathy's head, which Scarlett knew would keep all the gas trapped under there, which would only further Cathy's agony. "Alright, no more delaying. Here it comes!" She grunted silently and farted loudly, this one very airy and smelling very strongly of rotten meat. It was far worse for Cathy than all the farts before it, solely because it was coming fresh from the source. Cathy was trying to squirm away, but Scarlett's feet and large butt kept her face locked in place. The fart did indeed get trapped under Scarlett's skirt, and it lingered for a long while.

_How can she be so enthusiastic about this? _Cathy thought as she tried to hold her breath as long as she could. "Hey, you still conscious back there?" She asked as she started bouncing up and down on Cathy's poor face, shaking more sweat free from her panties and impacting Cathy's face. "Well, try to hold out as long as possible. It makes it more fun for me!" She waited until she felt Cathy breathe out and in again, and she farted, this one wet, and it was all sucked in by Cathy, who started to cough against the gross socks stuck in her mouth. She then noticed that the stain on Scarlett's panties seemed to grow a bit over her nose. She was in pure, unrelenting hell, being forced to suck down fart after awful, retched fart, and Scarlett enjoyed every minute of it. Scarlett stopped bouncing, and instead started rubbing and grinding her butt over Cathy's face, smearing her face in sweat and fart odor. As she was grinding, she let out a massive silent fart, and it all flew straight into Cathy's nose. She started struggling against her bindings again, but Scarlett easily rode her out. It was now that Cathy realized how humid it was getting under Scarlett's butt, and that a majority of the sweat now clinging to her face was her own, and it was only making this torture more unbearable for her.

"Oh, Cathy," Scarlett cooed as she was grinding her butt onto Cathy's face, "It's time for the good part!" She then positioned herself so that all her body weight was on Cathy's face, pushing Cathy's nose deep into her butt crack. "It's time for the point-blank gassing!" And she let out a deep bassy fart that lasted 7 seconds, and Cathy's poor nose soaked up every bit of gas. She felt it clinging to her sinuses, causing them to burn. She tried to turn her head away again, but Scarlett's full weight was making that impossible for her to do. Scarlett then let out a long series of wet farts, which only increased in intensity as they kept coming. She could feel the brown spot on Scarlett's panties growing on the sides of her face as well as her nose, and it only made her more and more miserable down there. She grunted loudly as she let of a silent fart which lasted over 40 seconds. Cathy's nose was on fire, the taste in her mouth was unlike anything before it, her head started spinning as her vision began to fade, and she started to pass out. "Sorry, but you aren't getting out of it THAT easily!" Scarlett started grinding even harder against Cathy's face, and the force of it started to jar her awake. And Cathy started moaning in agony. She would've preferred fainting to being trapped awake under Scarlett's rump. Scarlett farted again, this one smelling less like any sort of rotten food and more akin to a dumpster. Cathy couldn't take any more. She wanted to get out, but she was completely unable to do so. She was hoping that Scarlett would free her soon, but she didn't budge an inch. Finally, after 20 whole minutes of unrelenting heat and awful fart smell, Scarlett decided to end it. "Okay, it's time to end this little game. Thanks for playing, Cathy!" She then started grinding harder until Cathy's was in Scarlett's crack as deep as it could go, the sweat on the panties soaking her face, and Scarlett let out her worst fart yet. It sounded like a balloon deflating, and the smell was incredibly disgusting, rivaling even a skunk's spray. It lasted for a whole minute, and Cathy had passed out by the 20 second mark.

To Be Continued…


	6. Epilouge

Cathy woke up a few hours later. The sun shone through her window, hitting her eyes as she slept on her bed in her large mansion. Her eyes opened, and she held up one arm to block the light. She sat up on her bed and took a deep breath, only to immediately start gagging.

"UGH! What is that smell?!" she shouted loudly, and suddenly, she realized. "Oh, yeah. Scarlett Starling spent last night torturing me." The smell of her skunk-like last fart was deeply ingrained in Cathy's grey hair, and the taste of Scarlett's socks was also still noticeable in her mouth. "Jeez. She needs to PAY! And soon she will." She looked around her room, then sat there, alone in her bedroom, formulating a plan for revenge.

To be continued in "Cathy's Stinky Revenge." Coming soon!


End file.
